Burning Life
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: A story based on Facebook's role-playing community. A love of two owls that doesn't care about the consequence of their love. Please no flames.  open for anonymous reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_This is based on the two characters of the Role-playing community on Facebook. Please enjoy, Kadaan, Aryn, this story is based on your character and thank you for the inspiration in making this._**

* * *

><p>In the time of war when Coryn was still at the Ga'Hoole Tree Nyra found a hatchling and took her. She knew an enchantment that would turn her into a hagsfiend. Nyra cast the spell to the young hatchling and it worked. The young owl was now a hagsfiend but retains the form of a Barn Owl. Nyra was surprised that the spell worked. The owlet's spirit fought the nachtmagen and turned her into a red Barn Owl. But soon she abandoned the hatchling and an owl named, Wesley found her. Wesley brought the hatchling back to his mate at their hollow. The two couples named her Aryn. Aryn grew up into a lovely. Her foster parents loved her so much. One night the Pure Ones came to take Aryn but her parents saved her thus killing themselves. Aryn was very sad to see her parents die, that every night she wonders that what if she fought the Pure Ones instead of her parents? Nights had already passed and Aryn was all alone until a fierce fire lit the forest, she quickly flew away from her hollow until she saw some owls dove to the fire and caught some coals in midair. Aryn couldn't believe that those owls were courageous. One owl saw her and talked to her.<p>

The owl lighted down near her while covering his beak with his wing "Come on, young'un! There's no time to waste!" the Barn Owl said

Aryn was scared of the owl that she couldn't move "W-who are you?" Aryn asked

the owl stepped forward "My name is, Soren. I'm a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. Now come on, young'un!"

Aryn looked closely at Soren "You are not evil are you?"

Soren kept looking at his back "Yes, I'm not evil. Come on." Aryn nodded and Soren grabed her with his talons and flew away from the forest fire

Bubo spotted Soren as he lightens down with the young owlet clutched in his talons "Is she okay, lad?"

Soren checks Aryn but only sees her asleep "I think she'll be alright." Soren smiled

The owls of Ga'Hoole now flew above the Sea of Hoolemere towards the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. A Snowy Owl was perched up high. The Snowy Owl's name is Harfang. He feels the wings beats of the brave chaws who flew to the forest fire. A heart beat unfamiliar to was heard by Harfang. It was a heartbeat of Aryn. As the young owlet rest at the infirmary Harfang walked inside and tries to welcome Aryn.

Aryn turned her head at the Snowy "Who are you?"

"I am Harfang. A well known resident here at the Ga'Hoole Tree." Harfang smiled

Aryn shrugged "I don't know if anyone would like me here, Mr. Harfang."

Harfang churred softly "No formalities, young'un. You can just call me Harfang."

"Da said that it is polite to be formal around older owls." Aryn said

Harfang was amazed at Aryn's right manners "Well, I can't complain there but just call me Harfang. I feel old if I hear the word 'mister'."

Aryn smiled and churred softly "Alright, Harfang."

Harfang smiled "Young'un. I can tell that this is going to be a good friendship. I will teach you the how we Ga'Hoolian owls learn. I will take care of you as you are my own." Aryn smiled as Harfang said those kind words

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**I know that this story is a bit altered. I hope you guys liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

There lived a family at Stormfast Island. Eihtrul, Keylie, and their son Kadaan. It was not long when the Pure Ones flew to their hollow and tried to recruit them, Eihtrul declined. The Tytos told Eihtrul and his family that they will return to 'purify' them. He turned to his mate and son, and thinks that it may be time to get a pair of battle claws. As Kadaan learned to fly, suddenly the Pure Ones came back and call Eihtrul and gave him a last chance to take their opportunity. Eihtrul shook his head and tells them to leave. The leader churrs and strikes Eihtrul with full force. Keylie grabbed the battle claws and throws them at Eihtrul, quickly he wore the sharp weapon and attacks the Pure Ones. But he was outmatched and outnumbered. Eihtrul crawled back inside the hollow puts a wing at Kadaans head. Keylie puts a wing at Kadaan's back.

Eihtrul was now coughing up blood from his beak "Son, I want you to go. To fly away from here."

Kadaan shook his head "No. I don't want to leave you, right, mum?"

Keylie shook her head "Kadaan, me and your da are gonna buy you some time." tears are now forming in her coal black eyes

Kadaan was ready to cry 'cause of the words his mum and da "I don't want to leave!"

Eihtrul tried to move "You have to get away, Kadaan. If something happens to us I want you to believe that me and your mum will live on," Eihtrul points at Kadaans chest with his wing tip "in here."

Kadaan was now starting to cry and his mum comforted him with her wing "Be brave, son. We love you so much but we have to let you go. To let you fly."

Eihtrul tried to smile "Be brave, Kadaan. Remember, we won't ever leave you alone. You have us in your heart." Kadaan backed away slowly to the secret entrance at the back of the hollow "Fly now, son! Be free, young'un!"

"Remember us, son. Remember that we love you." Keylie said

Kadaan turned to the hole and prepares his wings for flight "I love you too, mum and da." Kadaan said as he lifts off

As Kadaan was a league away from his parents he heard a loud screech coming from the direction of his old hollow. kadaan tries not to fly back and heads west. Kadaan found refuge at a old tree. He hid himself from the world that he now feared until one night. A Snowy Owl lighted down inside his hollow. He looked at Kadaan and ask him where he had come from. Kadaan replied his answer and told the Snowy about his parents and about the Pure Ones. The Snowy told Kadaan where he could live in peace, at the Glauxian Brothers Retreat. Months had passed and the only thing Kadaan is thinking, is revenge. But the Glaxian Brothers told him that even if killing the Pure Ones by himself would not bring his parents back. Instead the Brothers taught him about herbal medicine and that he could help owls avoiding losing their love ones. Kadaan did everything to make medicine with every herb he found. He even cured dozens of wounded owls and owlets. One night one of the Brothers walked inside the hollow and tells him something.

The Glauxian Brother smiled "Through the years you have the skill of a healer. And something came to my mind."

Kadaan tilted his head "What is it, brother Bronk?"

Bronk churred softly "Do you still remember the Ga'Hoolian legends that I narrated to you?"

Kadaan smiled "Of course, brother Bronk. 'The First Collier' by Grank himself, 'The Coming of Hoole' theoretically written by Theo, and 'To Be A King' also theoretically written by Phineas. So, what does the Legends of Hoole got to do with me? I'm just a nobody."

"Do you remember the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?" Bronk asked

Kadaan smiled "Of course I do, brother Bronk. That's where my favorite author is, Outilissa of the Great Tree."

"What about we go on a trip?" Bronk winked "And you should also share your knowledge of medicine there."

"Share my knowledge? You mean that I should stay there?" Bronk nodded "This would be amazing!" suddenly Kadaan's joyful face turned to sadness "But what about you?"

"Do not worry, Kadaan. We will remain alive in your heart." Bronk smiled

Kadaan starts to shed tears from his eyes "That's what my mum and da told me before I fleww to safety."

Bronk placed a wing over Kadaan's back "Do not worry, child, I'll visit you sometimes there at the Great Tree. And maybe you'll find a lovely mate there too."

Kadaan churred softly "Maybe. Or maybe not."

"Remember, lad, you can't avoid love. Love will always get to you."

"When are we leaving?" Kadaan asked with excitement in his voice

"Tonight, lad." Bronk smiled

Later that night the two owls flew all the way to the Sea of Hoolemere and to the Great Tree. kadaan was very joyful to see a magnificent site of great owls that rose in the night to perform noble deed and protect owlkind from darkness. Soon, he too will will join this knightly owls to protect his fellow race.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

It was days now since Kadaan arrived at the Great Tree. He studied every chaw that he likes, including the Colliering Chaw. He even sometimes outmatches Outilissa when she was teaching Ga'Hoology. But the only chaw he's interested in is the Colliering Chaw. He sometimes accompanies the brothers from the retreat to retrieve some coals from the Beyond the Beyond and that's where he began to gain interest in colliering. For many days since he was an owlet, one of the Glauxian brother's friend taught him how to retrieve coals. Now, he was being taught by one of the famous colliers in the owl world, Soren the ward of another great collier, Ezylryb. As Kadaan walks towards the library, he accidentally bumped into a female Barn Owl. Not just any female but a beautiful female owl.

Kadaan looks at the rose colored Barn Owl "Uhm, hello. My name is, Karaan." Kadaan shakes his head to clear his mind a bit "I mean Kadaan. My name's Kadaan."

The rosy owl giggled "Hi, Kadaan, I am Aryn. Are you a Guardian?"

"Well, I do want to be a Guardian." Kadaan smiled nervously "Uhm, Aryn. Would you like to go on a night flight with me later?"

"Wow, this is kinda going so fast but alright." Aryn slyly smiled "I'll fly with you. Maybe I'll teach you a bit of colliering later."

"I'll fly into your hollow later so we can start our night flight."

"Okay, Kadaan." Aryn flapped her wings and lifts off leaving Kadaan

Kadaan readies himself for his night flight with a beautiful owl. He preens his feathers nicely and checked his whole body to see if there are more dirty spots. As he preens his feathers, an old Snowy Owl was at a branch near his hollow listening to the winds. And that owl felt Kadaan's nervous gizzard. Kadaan now flew inside Aryn's hollow and the two owls finally flew together to a nearby forest fire. Kadaan was still a bit nervous around Aryn, but he knows that he can do this.

The two owls lighted down on a branch "Ready for your first lesson in colliering?" Aryn asked

" Sure." Kadaan smiled

"First, you need to note the direction of the wind. You always want to have a tailwind, otherwise the coal will blow in your face." Aryn dives down to demonstrate and comes back up with a bonk coal "Why don't you try?"

"Sure." Kadaan dives down to forest fire and catches a bonk coal "Is that good, Aryn?"

Aryn widened her eyes "That's a bonk! That is the highest grade of coal! Put your ear slit next to it, listen."

Kadaan puts puts the bonk coal near his ear slit "Uhm, what should be listening?"

"It sounds like water, doesn't it?"

Kadaan pressed his ear slits very near the bonk coal and hears the water flows "Yeah. Sounds great."

"Isn't it interesting how something so hot sounds so much like water?"

Kadaan nodded "Yeah."

Aryn looks at Kadaan while he listens to the bonk coal "Do you want to go dive for some more?"

Kadaan nodded "Sure."

The two owls dove back into the fire and got more bonk coals. But they didn't know is that the two of them are starting to form a secret feeling for one another. As time passes the two owls went back to the Great Tree. Aryn invited Kadaan over to her hollow. The two owls settled down and drank some milkberry tea as they talk.

Kadaan places down the nut cup on the table "Wow, your a great collier, Aryn!"

Aryn giggled a bit "Thank you. I was out of practice for awhile, during my exile, but I think I'm getting better."

Kadaan smiled "By the looks of it you are great at colliering."

"Thank you. You're a natural, too! You caught a bonk coal on your first try!" Aryn picked up her nut cup and drank from it

Kadaan churred softly "That's just luck. Maybe next time I won't catch a bonk."

Aryn gently places her nut cup on the table "The best are the ones that shoot up out of the flames. I've never been able to catch one, but Ruby caught one on her first try. She is a really good flier."

He widened his eyes "I heard about her! She is one of the greatest fliers who ever lived, am I right?" Kadaan's voice was very full of excitement

Aryn nodded "Yes! And have you heard of Cleve?"

Kadaan nodded "I know him! He's a Spotted Owl who is a prince but he chose the path to be a healer more than a fighter. And he is the mate of one of my favorite authors, Outilissa. Am I right?"

"Yes and he calls himself the 'Ruby of the Firths'. " the two owls churred in unison

Firstlight was near and the two owls enjoyed their evening together at the forest fire and in the hollow. Kadaan bid farewell to Aryn as he flew back to his hollow. But Kadaan was still a bit nervous around females that one Snowy Owl notices that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. ;)**_


End file.
